1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cables and, particularly, to a power cable capable of supplying multiple voltage levels.
2. Description of Related Art
Output voltages of current available household power supplies generally may be 110V or 220V. Rated voltages of current electrical devices also include 110V or 220V. As such, an electrical device may be connected to a mismatched power supply. When the electrical device is connected to a mismatched power supply, it is at risk of being damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power cable, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.